Teddy's nightmare
by Love-stitch
Summary: It has been 8 years from Teddy's birth and jack hyde is out of prison in attempt to get teddy back to make Ana and Christian pay


I run as fast as I can go straight into the woods, hearing the men behind me shouting saying I shouldn't be scared. Dad has always told me to run if I get scared and hide in the forest where we build a boys only den, so this is what I do I run and run until it hurts to breath, I only turned 8 last week but mum calls me a big boy because I help her look after phoebe while she gets ready.

I know I shouldn't of been out on my own, dad gets worried when I do he is scared someone will take me away just like they did when I was 4 months old, but I'm older now and I can take care of myself, this is why I am running. At first I thought it was a game why the men was chasing me but then I heard a familiar name being said jack Hyde that is then I knew I had to get out of here.

Why would he be back to take me for the second time in my life oh how I hate him for making mum and dad have sleepless nights over me I have told them I can take care of myself as I'm a big boy and to prove I can take care of myself I start to run again, run through the pain what is now a fire running through my body.

I run until I am lost, lost in my own world hidden in the trees where the mad men can't hurt me oh dad hurry and find me before they do I beg of you.

**Christians POV**  
I hear a knock at the door the only people who knock are Taylor and Mrs Taylor but Mrs Taylor is off today shopping with Ana so it must be him.  
"Taylor come in"  
" sir I have found out from one of my connections that Jack Hyde has escaped from prison and is around this area"  
" make sure that he has no contact with my family do you understand me we do not want ted to go missing again last time it nearly killed Ana."  
" Sir that's another problem young ted was in the garden 10 minutes ago and now he is not the thing is him and Elliot was playing hide and seek while I was getting them drinks my phone went off to tell me that Jack was released. When I came back young ted was gone and Elliot couldn't find him and you know ted he only hides in four different places."

" Taylor it isn't your fault you wasn't to know if anyone's fault it is it would be Elliot's he knows I hate teddy playing that game because I worry he won't ever return"

With that just said I start to properly process what is happening, my world comes crashing down on me, not again please let ted be alright I can't let Ana go through that again hell I can't go through that again. I quickly grab my blackberry and make it red alert to all the family members that he is out and about again, fuck when Taylor had him against that wall punching him I should of let him kill him but I knew he would only do that to protect my family he has his own family to think about specially Gail about to have their first child.

**TAYLORS POV**

God I feel so stupid I knew that the game would make Christian have a heart attack but Elliot is Ted's uncle so I though he was in capable hands while I get them both a drink. I knew I should have made Sawyer watch those as young Ted is a handful at times and always makes my job so much easier. Guess my mind is somewhere else today as this morning me and Gail just found out we are having a little boy around the same time Ana and Christian is having their baby girl.

It isn't an excuse I know and oh how I know it is my entire fault Ted is missing I grab my blackberry out text Luke to check all of the security footage we have around and inside the house. I will find Ted even if it is the last thing I do, I run down to the basement where Luke is to find him scanning every single webcam we have in this place, yes we do like everything to be secure here in Grey manner.

We see a Ted start to panic like he has heard the world is about to be blown up and only he can save it we then see him run right to the back of the garden where there is a gate what leads to the forest. He runs, why there Ted? You never go back there unless you are really afraid of something.

I send all my men out to the forest in search for ted, he has only ever been in the forest with Christian we all know they have something hidden in there but that is between them too, I have to tell Christian we know where ted has gone.


End file.
